


2020 Monster of the Month Ficlets

by WildKitsune



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Power Dynamics, Smut, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildKitsune/pseuds/WildKitsune
Summary: This will be a series of unrelated one-shots for The Society For The Promotion of Monster Fornication's Monster of the Month.November: Vampires (Prey)Fear is intoxicating.  Hermione has spent far too long dating safe men, so when a stranger stalks through a nightclub, she decides to grasp life instead of running from it.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40
Collections: The Society For The Promotion of Monster Fornication





	2020 Monster of the Month Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Their eyes caught from across the room. He was beautiful with perfect pale skin and only a hint of color to his cupid's bow mouth. His eyes were dark, and his gaze was more intense than she could remember seeing before. That fierce stare spoke of someone who would see for who she really was, and it was both frightening and compelling.

She turned back to her date and tried to ignore the stranger as he stalked around the dancefloor like some deadly predator. Hermione laughed because her date was laughing, though she couldn't seem to focus on what he was saying. Her attention fixed on the other man.

She allowed the man at her side to drone on, pretending to catch every word as she felt the dark one's gaze like a physical thing.

The animal instinct to run from danger built slowly in her bones, and it was exhilarating. Finally, she had to excuse herself, unable to even pretend to be interested in what her date had to say. She made her way to the back hall towards the ladies' room and rolled her eyes at the facade of sandstone covered in hieroglyphs that had no meaning.

She had been studying the language and culture of ancient Egypt since she left university, and she guessed that was why her date had chosen the club for their evening. Hermione found it all a bit ridiculous.

"Would you like something from me, kitten?" His voice was as deep and smooth as she had imagined. Without asking, he rested his hand on Hermione's hip, and the feel of his fingers through the thin fabric of her dress sent a thrill up her spine.

"You were the one staring." She pointed out as one hand moved around to her stomach to hold her in place in front of him.

"Only because you look so delicious in this dress." His fingers trailed down the golden snake that hung by sparking chains and pressed it into the bare skin of her back.

"Snakes were a symbol of position and power among the ancient Egyptians." She explained before he twisted her around and caged her against the rough wall.

"You know a lot about that?" He asked as she had to look up to see his beautiful dark eyes.

"More than some." She arched against him feeling a thrill as he postured for a dominant position over her. "Does this little maneuver work for you a lot?" She asked curiously as she was more than ready to see what would come next.

"Am I being too forward for the kitten?" He purred as he leaned down over her.

"That all depends on your goal here." She shivered at the thought of him fucking her right there in the hall. She was bored with the safe intellectuals she had settled for in recent years. The man in front of her represented something far more dangerous, and it got her blood pumping.

He leaned down close to her ear so he could whisper while his breath brushed over her skin.

"My goal is to do filthy things to this sweet little body of yours, make you ache with the pleasure I can give, and when I am gone, no other man will ever live up to the night we had together."

Hermione gasped and wet her lips even as her body pressed into him all the more. "Someone is sure of themselves."

"I bet you're already wet for me, aren't you, kitten?"

She couldn't deny that. A woman would have to be dead not to react to the man in front of her. She chuckled as her fingers moved to the button of his pants. "One way to find out." She whimpered as she kept eye contact with him.

"And then he threw up all over my shoes!" Two girls that looked around the same age as Hermione walked into the hall, and it took all her will not to snap at them.

Her stranger let them pass before he took her arm and pulled her further down the hall. She wasn't sure what he was looking for, but it seemed the interruption had irritated him as much as it had her.

He soon pushed her into what looked like the manager's office and quickly locked the door. She could tell by the pictures on the desk this place did not belong to him. Before she could consider more, he was backing her towards the desk and pushing the silk of her dress up her thighs.

"Resourceful." She said as her hands moved back to his fly and started to undo his pants. She didn't want to wait a moment longer for the stranger's promised attention. "What should I call you, big man?"

He took hold of her wrists to pull her hands away from his pants as he smirked down at her. "You can call me your Lord."

She bit her lower lip and pulled against his hold. "How long are you going to make me wait for all the filthy things you want to do to me?" She asked as she looked up at him with a pout. He placed her hands on his chest and gave her a look so she would know to keep them there.

"As long as I like." He went back to pushing her dress up and slipping hands under what was left of her skirt so he could pull at her panties, only to find she didn't have any on. He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"They would show through the dress." She told him as a smirk tugged at her lips.

"It is always the smart ones who are the biggest freaks." He breathed as he leaned forward, making her lay back on the desk while he moved over her.

"How do you know I'm smart?" She wrapped her legs around his waist and rubbed herself against him.

"Dr. Granger, I _know_ you're quite intelligent. I don't pursue brainless sluts."

"You have me at a disadvantage, my Lord." She dug her fingers lightly into his shirt; she could feel his cock twitch at her words. "Have you been stalking me? How did you even know I'd be here tonight?"

"Your date is one of my...." He leaned down to nip at the skin of her neck. "...agents."

"That seems like a lot of work just to get me on some stranger's desk." She purred; she loved the feel of teeth against her sensitive skin.

He was more dangerous than she first guessed. There was no way he had gone through so much trouble just to fuck her; he wanted something more. Though it seemed like an odd way to get access to one of the secure digs she managed.

He wrapped a hand around her slim neck and braced himself on the other forearm. "You make that sound as if that is such a small thing." He spoke softly. "But tell me, kitten, how many men have gotten this far? How many have you allowed into such a dominant position above you?"

"None in a long time." She admitted she hadn't realized how much she had missed a man taking the lead.

"Then maybe you should stop thinking and enjoy what I have to offer." He moved her hands from his chest where she was damaging his shirt down and placed them above her head as if he expected her to leave them there.

"Seems to me you're just a tease." She looked up at him as he shifted back so he could _finally_ undo his belt and pants. Her body clenched in anticipation and her mouth watered as she watched him push his briefs to free his member.

Before she could see anything _good_ , he had his hand on her neck, this time pushing her chin up and forcing her to bare her neck to him. Hermione shivered as he leaned over her. She could feel what she wanted from him sliding between her wet folds, and she rolled her hips in response.

He let out a low rhythmic hiss as he filled her slowly. He wished to prove to both of them who was in control, and she couldn't help let out a little laugh at the thought. It was a pretty game, but nothing more than an illusion.

She drove the heels of her shoes into the small of his back as he finally sheathed himself in her fully.

"Oh, you are divine." He purred and scraped his teeth against the soft skin just under her chin. She let out a little mewing sound as she savored the moment.

Hermione closed her eyes as she felt the animalistic need to rut grow inside of her. She clenched around him to encourage him to move. If he kept teasing as he was, she would have to take control, and she didn't want to give up the game just yet.

"Something wrong, kitten?" He asked, his tone smug.

"I am a kitten." She nodded quickly as she balled her hands into fists to control her growing instincts. When her fangs dropped, she whimpered and tightened her jaw. "In that, I enjoy playing with my food before I eat it." She hissed and had him on his back in a matter of seconds.

Usually, they looked up at her with fear once she revealed the predator she was, but the man only smirked and bucked his hips to make her gasp. She panted as she looked down at him and started to ride his length in a rhythm she enjoyed. It was nice that he didn't go soft with fear as they so often did.

"I know." His eyes turned completely black as he reached up and brushed something on her neck. Her instincts told her to run as he started the same rhythmic hissing. Only once she realized she couldn't move did she understand he was speaking words from one of the dark languages of magic.

"What are you?"

He sat up on the desk with her still straddling his lap and his member still buried deep inside of her.

"I'm your Lord." He grinned and pulled her against him. "Did you want to stop now, my sweet little kitten?" He asked as his thumb brushed over her sensitive clit.

He let out a soft hiss as she tightened around him in response. The game was real, and she couldn't help but bask in it. She would worry about her freedom later; right then, she wanted to finish what they started.

"Good." His fingers moved into her wild curls so he could jerk her head back and lick her neck.

"You're not one of us. I would hav-" Hermione gasped as he bit her hard enough to bruise, but his teeth were too blunt to break her skin.

"Relax, my pet, and enjoy." He murmured against her skin before standing without breaking their connection. He turned them again and dropped her roughly back onto the desk. "Tell me how long it's been since a man has truly owned you?" He asked as he moved back to his torturously slow pace.

She reached out for him, but he placed her hands above her head and tsked. "Stay." He ordered firmly, and though she pulled at her wrists, she could not move them. "How long?"

"I don't remember." She shook her head, not wishing to think about her past.

"You do." He growled and snapped his hips against her as if that was a punishment for disobedience. "I bet you remember to the day, maybe the second."

Hermione shook her head; she fought the need to answer him, only because the struggle hurt in a that proved who was in control.

"If you don't answer me, kitten, I'm going to stop."

"I ran from my sire over three hundred years ago." She admitted rolling her hips back against him. She didn't want any of it to stop.

"He was the last you allowed to have power over you?"

"Yes." She hissed, baring her teeth at him.

"Until me." He smirked down at her as his hands tightened on her thighs, rewarding her with a faster pace.

"I didn't-"

"Come."

She screamed as a wave of release overtook her too suddenly to be natural. He was further proving his power, and Hermione's head spun as she considered the implications.

"W-what are you?" She gasped; she had never had a run it with anyone like him before. Something about him reminded her of the old ways before humans forgot what real magic could do.

"I'm a very powerful necromancer." He seemed to find amusement in feeding her curiosity.

He never stopped moving inside of her, which made it hard to think as more pleasure floored her than she had ever experienced. But his answer only made new questions spring to her mind. "What do you want from me?" She felt as if she would be asking him the question until she finally killed him.

"You're going to help me live forever." He slowed his thrusts, and she could tell he was trying to prolong their connection. She still couldn't move her wrists, but she arched her back and clenched her body around his admittedly fabulous cock.

Maybe once she was free from his spell, she wouldn't eat him; perhaps Hermione would keep him as a pet for a while until she got bored.

"I'm not turning you." She shook her head. She was sure his spell wouldn't be able to force her to make him into one of her kind.

"No, lovely." He groaned, stroking the side of her face. "Death would not suit me so well as it does you."

"Then how-" He found an especially lovely spot inside of her, and Hermione was distracted once more. She struggled against the magic's hold as his focus returned to their joining. She could feel that he was getting close, and she knew she had another orgasm in her if he could keep hitting such wondering places.

"Come for me, kitten, and don't stop till I say."

Hermione's body filled with the fire of pleasure, and she arched off the table as he finished inside of her with a few more strokes. She didn't know one could have an extended climax. Her mind was utterly white with overpowering ecstasy, and the waves only built on one another without coming back to earth.

She knew he was speaking to her, giving her orders, but she couldn't grasp the words as the overwhelming pleasure became too much for even her superior senses.

When she finally passed out, she welcomed the relief of the void.

When she woke, Hermione found she had not been moved from the office at the nightclub. She glanced around, but the stranger, _her Lord_ , she scoffed at the very idea, was nowhere in sight.

A collar's weight felt heavy around her neck, but she resisted the urge to touch it. She stood slowly instead and straightened her dress as she tried to remember what the necromancer had said before she passed out.

She opened the door to the office and found her date leaning against the far wall. A knowing smirk played over the man's sharp features as he tossed blond bangs from his eyes.

_Don't worry, pet; I'll make sure you're well-fed. The next man you see is dinner._

Hermione was on him before she could think twice. She was far hungrier than she had been before the romp, and she wondered if the necromancer has stolen some of _her_ blood. Hermione drained the man and let him slump to the ground without remorse. He had helped the stranger capture her after all; she had no loyalty to him.

_Don't worry about the mess; just go home and get some rest. I have plans for you, and you're going to need it._

Without care to who could find the body, she headed home. As she laid down in her darkened room, a smile came to her lips. The man had the upper hand for the moment, but she was too long-lived to worry overmuch. Like all men, he would make a mistake, and then he would take his rightful place as _her_ prey.


End file.
